Fill Me Up
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Brittany/Sam, Brittany/Finn, Brittany/Jake] Brittany likes the feeling of being full, but Sam can't do it all by himself, so he recruits some friends to help out.


******Characters/Pairing:** Brittany Pierce, Sam Evans, Finn Hudson, Jake Puckerman. Brittany/Sam, Brittany/Finn, Brittany/Jake, mentions of Brittany/Ryder, Brittany/Joe.**  
****Rating:** NC-17.**  
****Kinks:** Consensual sex, hand jobs, oral, cum play.******  
********Prompt:** _Brittany loves the feeling of cum on her pussy. She loves it so much she has to have it always. At school she jerk guys off and has them cum inside her panties. And then she walks around with the cum on her, until it gets to dry, then she has to do it again. Would like lots of focus on Finn and Sam cumming for her, but other Glee guys are good too. Please have the guys dirty talk and degrade Brittany for loving/needing it. And have Brittany thank them for their cum._

* * *

It was Sam's genius plan, really.

They had just finished fucking, and his cum was still all warm and sticky in her pussy. He had been about to pull out when she stopped him, and pulled him closer to keep him inside of her.

"It'll all come out," she explained with a pout, shifting her pelvis forward to lock her legs around Sam's waist. "I can already feel it starting to slide out."

"You want me to stay inside you all night?" He wasn't sure that would work, but was willing to try. It sounded kind of hot. "I gotta warn you though, I tend to get morning wood."

"You can fuck me awake then," she smiled, giving his big lips a kiss, and settled down on her pillow. She had one of her best nights of sleep that night, with Sam's cock helping to keep his warm cum inside of her. Waking up in the morning had been a different story though, after his cum had dried up inside of her during the night, and his boner was painfully trapped inside her dry pussy. Luckily there were a lot of ways to get Brittany very wet, very quickly, so they avoided too much pain, and he was able to give Brittany a fresh load to carry around in her for her morning classes. But it had dried up again by lunch, and she had to wait until later that night to feel full again.

"You should have just texted me, baby," Sam told her as he thrusted in and out of her. "I know how much you love when your tight little pussy is all full of my cum, I would've come and fucked you and filled you up."

"Really?" she had asked hopefully. "I can text you anytime I want your cum?"

"Anytime, babe," he promised. "I hope you're ready for me now, because I'm about to blow." And just like that, he shot into her, hot spurts of cum lining her walls and settling in for the night.

Sam had kept his promise, and for the next week, anytime Brittany's pussy was feeling empty, she'd text Sam, and he'd meet her where she wanted, and fuck her rough and fast, not worrying about getting her off, but just getting her filled. By the end of the week, he had been able to predict when Brittany would need him, and he'd arrive at their spot early, so he could start jerking off and getting ready, so when she arrived, she'd be able to just spread her legs, and take his cock inside of her just as he blew his load, immediately being filled with the cum she so desperately needed.

"Wouldn't it be cool if there was like a cum fountain?" she had asked Sam one night, with his fresh load tucked between her legs. "You know, like how there's water fountains at school, for when you get thirsty during the day? How come there isn't a cum fountain, so that when I need it, I could just, like, sit on it or something, and it could fill me up?"

"Well, I am Vice President," Sam reminds her. "Maybe I can make it happen. You know I love fucking your pussy, and giving you my cum, but it's getting a little hard, babe. Do you know how tiring it is to have to cum like seven times a day, every day? Don't get me wrong, I love what a slut you are for my cock, but it's exhausting. It would be awesome if there was some other way for you to get it."

And he proved what a genius he really was, by coming up with the perfect plan. He had talked to the other guys in glee club the next day, explaining his problem, and his idea for a solution. They had all been more than happy to help, so he texted Brittany and told her to come to the boys locker room during the lunch break.

She walks through the door with her hand already in her spanks, expecting to find Sam ready and waiting to unload in her, only to find Sam has company. Jake, Ryder, Artie, Joe, and Finn stand behind him, with a mixture of excited and nervous expressions. She quickly removes her hand and looks to her boyfriend for an explanation.

"Meet your new cum fountains!" he exclaims with a beaming smile, super proud of his idea. He sees Brittany looks confused, so he goes on. "I talked to the guys, and told them how much you love it when I cum in your pussy, and how you like to always have some in you, but how hard it's been for me to always keep you full."

Brittany blushes, feeling ashamed by her obsession in front of all her male friends. "Sam..."

"No, guess what? They've agreed to help," he quickly finishes, walking over to take Brittany's hand and bring her closer. "We talked about it, and we set up a schedule, so now after every period, you'll have a meet up place, and one of the guys will be there to come for you."

Brittany perks up at that, eyeing the line up of boys in front of her. "Really?"

"I mean, I don't know if I want them to come in you," he amended, some jealousy showing. "But they'll jack off, and you can, I don't know, like pull down your spanks and they can come in there, and then that way, you can have it on your pussy until next period? Would that work?"

It's not quite as hot as when cum is _inside_ of her, but Sam looks so proud of his plan, and wants to make her happy, she doesn't see the harm in trying it out. "It sounds perfect, baby."

He beams at her, giving her a kiss. "Do you need a load right now?"

"Yeah, it's starting to get dry already," she explains, shoving her hand back into her spanks and fingering herself to test it, no longer embarrassed to do it in front of the others. "Yeah, I need your cum, baby."

"You want mine, or do you want to test out our new system?" Even though Sam's cum is her absolute favorite, she has to admit, she's getting turned on at the idea of one of the other guys helping her out. Sam can tell what she wants before she answers. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

Brittany scans the line up before her, her eyes landing on Finn's dopey smile. She bets his cum is awesome. "Finn."

"We'll leave you guys alone then," Sam says with a sly smile, winking at his friend as Brittany takes his hand and walks him over to the corner of the room. Finn's eyes widen a bit and he suddenly seems a bit unsure, but follows the blonde anyway. "Don't worry dude, she'll love it. She's such a little slut for cum, just bust your nut on her and she'll be happy."

Brittany nods and squeezes his hand. "Please, Finn, don't worry, I'll take good care of your cum."

"I'll see you in class, babe," Sam tells his girlfriend, once the other guys have left. "I'll give you the schedule then."

Once they're alone, Brittany turns back to Finn and gives him a friendly smile. "You ready, big guy?" Finn swallows and nods, clearly nervous. Brittany can't wait any longer, and reaches towards his pants and starts to unbuckle his belt. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," he chokes out, his eyes watching as Brittany finishes on his belt and moves to his zipper.

"I've always wanted to see your cock," she reveals coyly, just as his jeans drop to is ankles. She giggles when she sees the outline of it under his boxers. "Fuck, you're really big. I knew you would be, cause you're so tall, but wow. Take it out, I wanna see it."

"O-Okay." Finn debates whether he should keep his boxers on or not, but ends up just pushing them down, exposing Brittany's new play thing. He feels awkward just standing there with his dick out, while Brittany stares. "Sorry I'm not hard yet. I'm just, this is kind of weird, so I'm a little nervous. But you're like totally hot and I'm totally into, uh, whatever this will be, so don't be offended or anything. Just give me a minute to relax and I'll be ready."

Brittany just nods, her eyes not leaving Finn's cock. It twitches slightly under her gaze and she smiles and bites her lip, wishing she could wrap her lips around it. She'll have to talk to Sam about setting some ground rules for her, about what is and isn't allowed. Finn finally grabs his dick, and just holds it for a moment, not really sure what he's supposed to do now. "Just move your hand, like you normally do at home when you jerk off."

"I don't normally have a hot girl watching me when I jerk off at home. You're making me nervous."

"Do you want me to turn around?" she asks, though the pout on her lips tells him that she really doesn't want to. "Or, do you want me to touch myself, too? So we're even?"

"I-I don't think Sam would like that," Finn stutters out, though he likes the sound of that a lot. He imagines Brittany sitting down on the bench behind her and spreading her legs, sinking her own fingers into her pussy as she watches him. He closes his eyes as he imagines this, his hand starting to slowly moving up and down his shaft without him even thinking about it, as he's getting turned on.

She realizes what's happening and goes with it. "Do you want me to be the one working your cock, giving you a handjob?" She watches as Finn's dick gets harder, both at her words and the faster pace his hand is working. "Or maybe a blow job? Do you wish your dick was in my mouth right now?"

"I'm gonna come," Finn warns, only mildly embarrassed that he only lasted that long. Brittany grins and quickly moves forward, lifting up her skirt and pulling the front of her spanks open, creating a perfect place to dump his load in.

"My pussy is so ready," she tells him, already dripping in anticipation. She can't wait to see how Finn's cum feels against her, it's something she's thought about for years, ever since Quinn told her about his mail man problem. Most girls don't want a guy that comes so fast and so much, but she thinks it sounds perfect.

The first thing Finn sees when he opens his eyes, is Brittany showing him her pussy and he immediately starts unloading in her spanks in heavy spurts, his body jerking as he comes. "Fuck, fuck."

"Oh God," Brittany moans as he fills her spanks, his warm cum already starting to slide into her folds. She watches in fascination as his cum flows out of him, seemingly never ending. "There's so much."

By the time he's emptied himself, her spanks are overflowing. She lets go and the elastic waist snaps back into place, trapping all of his cum against her. She spreads her legs a bit and reaches down to pull down the bottom of her spanks a bit, so that some of the cum can slide further back towards her hole. She can feel it moving through her folds slowly, pooling into the deepest part, perfectly aligned with her opening. Her fingers slip past the material so she can spread her folds even more.

"How does it feel?" Finn asks, out of breath, as he watches her adjusting herself. He can already see his excess cum leaking out of the sides of the underwear, slowly running down the inside of her thighs. The sight almost makes him hard again, and he thinks of the mail man.

"It feels so good," she assures him, bring her cum covered fingers out of her spanks and holding them up for the boy to see. "It feels so good against my pussy, but I bet it's even better inside it. I wish you could've come in me."

"Maybe you can ask Sam," he suggests, trying to play it cool. Just hearing her talk about touching him was enough to make him come, he can only imagine how amazing it would feel to be inside of her cunt. "If it's cool with him, that'd be sweet."

"I will," she promises. She brings her fingers up to mouth and licks them clean, moaning at how good his cum tastes. "Your cum tastes almost as good as it feels. There's so much of it. Do you always come that much?"

Finn shrugs and nods. "Is that good or bad?"

"So good. The more cum the better."

"Man, Sam wasn't kidding," he laughs, bending down to pull up his boxers and jeans, tucking himself back into his underwear. "You really are a slut for cum aren't you? You're addicted to jizz."

"Cum's my favorite. It tastes super good, so I love to swallow it, but it's the best when it's inside my pussy, sliding around and leaking out. Especially when I leave it in, and I do normal things, like when Sam comes over after school and fucks me, and then I have his cum in my pussy during dinner, and I can feel it slowly leaking out in front of my parents."

"You're such a nasty little slut," he tells her, shaking his head in amusement. "It's totally hot."

"Thanks," she replies bashfully, putting her skirt back into place. She closes her legs, pushing Finn's cum even closer to her pussy. "Thank you so much for your cum, too. You're totally awesome. I already can't wait for tomorrow." She reaches up on her toes to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek, before she makes her way out of the locker room and towards her next class. She walks the halls slowly, not wanting to lose anymore cum. She as walks, she remembers the cum that had spilled out onto her thighs, feeling it slip and slide together with each stride she takes.

Sam perks up in his seat when Brittany enters the classroom, and he can tell immediately by the way she's walking that she's got a load of cum in her spanks. He waves at her from his spot at the back corner of the room, and she slowly makes her way over to him with a satisfied grin on her face. She carefully sits down in the chair, humming in approval when Finn's cum shifts against her, accommodating the new position. "So? How was it?"

"So good," she beams. "You're a genius."

"So it feels good?"

"Finn's cum feels awesome," she shares, wanting to make Sam happy that his planned worked. "It was totally hot too. His dick is really big and has a lot of cum in it, I couldn't even fit it all in my spanks. I wish he could've cum inside me, though."

Sam bites his lip at the pleading look on Brittany's face. He really wants to make her happy, but he isn't sure. "Maybe some other time," he compromises, wanting to think about it some more.

"Can I at least be the one to jerk him off next time?" she asks. "He was really nervous and I think it would make him feel better if I was the one doing it."

"Yeah, that's okay," Sam agrees, his eyes drifting down to her crotch, getting curious. "So my plan worked? Is his cum getting you off?"

"It doesn't feel as good when it's inside me," she admits. "But it's still super hot. At least Finn's is. I'll have to test out the other guys later."

"Here, how about I just..." Sam trails off as he boldly shoves his hand passed her waistband, his fingers pushing through Finn's cum to get to her hole. He easily slips his fingers inside her, before pulling back out and getting more cum to shovel in. "How about that? You like that?"

"Oh yeah," she whisper moans, quickly glancing around to make sure nobody is looking. When she sees everyone is facing the front and listening to whatever the teacher is saying, she leans back in the chair to give Sam more room to work. She sighs at the feeling of Sam's fingers shoving Finn's slippery cum inside her pussy. "So much better."

He pumps inside of her a couple more times, satisfied that he's filled her enough, before pulling out and wiping his hand on the inside of her skirt pleats. "We'll do that then, okay? After you see one of the guys, come find me, and I'll make sure you get your pussy nice and full, okay, baby?"

"You're so good to me," she tells him, leaning forward to give him a kiss. "Who am I meeting next?"

"Jake," he tells her, looking over the schedule. "He'll be waiting in the choir room, it's always empty then, cause Mr. Schue has a class."

Class seem to go by even slower than they normally do, now that she knows she has a fresh load of cum waiting for her when it's over. As soon as the bell rings, she gives Sam a quick kiss goodbye, and quickly rushes to towards the choir room, ready to add some more cum to her growing collection. She stops at the door, and looks in the window to make sure Jake is alone, and pushes her way in when she sees him seated on the piano bench, softly playing the keys.

"Hey," she says in greeting, closing the door behind her. He spins around and gives her a smirk, and she knows he's not gonna be nervous at all.

"You ready for my load?" he asks bluntly, his hand coming to his crotch. Nope, definitely not nervous. His confidence makes her wet, and even though Finn's cum is still pretty warm inside her, she's suddenly aching for Jake's cock. He's so different than Sam and Finn, and even though their dorkiness gets her super wet, his bad boy image is a huge turn on too.

"So ready," she confesses, moving further into the room. She sits down beside him for a moment, before he gets up to stand in front of her, giving her a perfect view of his beautiful cock when he pulls it out. "It's bigger than your brother's."

"You fucked my brother?" he asks, slowly starting to work his shaft up and down, already starting to get hard. "I shouldn't be surprised, I heard you were the school slut. Here you are, watching me jerk off so I can come in your panties, and we've never even spoken to each other."

"It just makes it hotter," she counters, her eyes never leaving his cock. She's imagining how good it would feel inside of her, knowing he's probably a really amazing fuck. "What about Marley? Does she know you're about to give me your cum?"

The mention of his girlfriend just makes him pump hard, his hand furiously moving up and down his erection. "Nothing to tell, I'm not doing anything wrong. You're not touching me, I'm not touching you. I'm just jerking off, only difference is I'm gonna drop my load into your panties instead of a tissue. That ain't cheating."

"Yeah," she agrees, liking his logic. She's dating Sam, but it's not like she's cheating on him. This is his idea, even. "Yeah, we're just like, cum buddies."

He laughs, totally amused by this girl. She's easy to talk to. "Cum buddies, sure." He looks up at her as his strokes get stronger, and the look of awe on her face as she watches him, moves him closer to the brink. With a few more pumps, he moves closer to her. "Well, cum buddy, you ready? Because I'm about to burst."

She nods eagerly, and moves up to sit on the edge of the piano, opening her spanks from the bottom this time, exposing her messy, wet pussy to him. He shivers at the sight, barely able to hold it together enough to line his cock up with her hole. He holds the head of his dick barely an inch away from her and then releases, shooting ropes of hot cum onto her pussy, his sticky liquid blending in with Finn's, adding to the mess. "It's extra warm," she tells him, looking down to see that he got some of it on her lower stomach instead of her pussy. "You missed a bit, though. We'll just have to practice your aim." With a shrug, she scoops the string up with a finger, and brings it up to her lips, sucking it into her mouth to compare it to Finn's. It's a bit saltier than Finn's was, which totally makes sense to her. Finn is so sweet.

"Jesus," Jake laughs as he watches her. "You're filthy. Eating my cum like it's candy."

"Cum flavored candy would be so awesome," she responds with a smile. She doesn't know why she's never talked to Jake before, this is really fun. "Thank you for your services, cum buddy." She glances at the clock and sees she only has a couple of minutes to get to class, and pulls her spanks back into place, jumping off the piano. Once she's on the floor, she sees that some cum had dripped out of her onto the black surface, but she has no idea if it's Finn's or Jake's. She cleans the spot with her finger, then sucks the digit into her mouth. "Mmm, it's Finn's."

Jake laughs again and shakes his head, rushing to pull his pants up so he can get to class too. "See you tomorrow, sweet cheeks."

Sam isn't in her next class, so she uses her own fingers to push Jake's cum deeper inside herself, before rushing out the door. Her next lesson goes even slower, but the feeling of the boys' jizz seeping out of her helps to keep her entertained. Sam texts her half way through class to tell her that Joe will be waiting in the men's washroom on the second floor.

Her meeting with him is kind of awkward, and not just because she could've sworn he was a girl. He talks about Jesus the whole time, and how he shouldn't be doing this and a bunch of other stuff that's boring, and when he finally comes, his load isn't even that big. She thanks him anyway, and tells him he can leave, and she heads to her locker to get her books for last period, feeling disappointed and emptier than she should be. She'll have to talk to Sam about him.

She sees Artie waving her over when she walks into class, and makes her way towards him, not sure what he wants. She sits down in the seat beside him, but before he can talk, the teacher starts the lesson, cutting him off. She tries to listen to the lady, but all she can think about is how she needs some cum to make up for the last failed session.

"Psst," Artie whispers, leaning over the arm of his chair to try to hit her shoulder. She turns to give him her attention. "I already talked to Sam, but I figured I'd let you know, too. I know I agreed to this whole thing earlier, but I feel kind of weird about it now. Is it okay if I don't, uh, participate? It's just, I'm kinda with Sugar, and I don't even know how it would be possible for me to do what the other guys are doing and..."

"It's okay, Artie," she assures him, giving him a friendly smile. She's a bit bummed to have one less cum dispenser, but she's glad that it's Artie and not Finn or Jake. "I understand."

"Okay, cool," he sighs in relief. "Oh, and he wanted me to tell you Ryder will meet you in the auditorium after last bell."

Ryder ends up being better than Joe, but his cum doesn't feel as good as Jake or Finn's does. Still, there's something about him that reminds her of Sam and even a little bit of Finn, and that's enough to make her wet, so she leaves their session satisfied. She doesn't have Cheerios or Glee that afternoon, so she's able to keep the mixture of cum inside of her for most of the evening, just in time for Sam to come by and finish her day off with a bang, and fill her up for the night.

She finishes out the week in much the same fashion. She begins the day empty, with clean spanks, until she meets Sam in the astronomy classroom, and he fucks her nice and good, his dick throbbing inside of her as he comes in her pussy, starting her daily collection of cum.

She meets up with Finn in the locker room during lunch period, and it's secretly her favorite stop of the day. He's always waiting for her in the corner, his pants down and is dick out, his dopey smile spread across his face like he's a puppy waiting for his treat. She wraps her long fingers around his thick cock and pumps up and down, enjoying the way his whole body trembles at her touch, and the way he jerks when he finally cums into her spanks.

After a couple of weeks, though, she needs more. She's okay with Jake and Ryder cumming into her spanks, but just feeling Finn's cum against her isn't enough, and Sam shoving it inside after doesn't cut it eithrt. So one night, after Sam finishes off in her, she finally asks.

"Can Finn please come inside of me?"

"I'm not letting some other guy fuck my girl. Your pussy hole belongs to me, only my cock gets to be in there, got it?"

"But baby, his loads are so big," she protests. "It's too much for my spanks, I have to store it somewhere else." Seeing he's not budging, Brittany tries harder. "Okay, what if he doesn't fuck me. What if I still jerk him off, and he just sticks his cock in me when he's about to cum. You'd still own my pussy, he'd just be, like, renting it for a couple minutes a day. I'd still only be getting off on his cum, not him fucking me or anything."

Sam considers this. His gaze lands on her pouting lips and he knows he can't resist. "Okay, fine. You can let him cum in you. But only the tip goes in, alright?"

"Oh, thank you, baby!" she cheers, rolling ontop of him, her pussy rubbing up against his already hardening dick. "You know just how to take care of my pussy, don't you? You're so good to me. Don't worry, I'd never let anyone else really fuck me. Nobody fucks me better than you anyway. Only you can make me come." Sam grins, and pumps into her without warning, his dick sliding into her already fucked hole so easily.

The next day, Brittany is so excited to share her news with Finn. "Really? I can come inside you?"

She nods, "Just the head, though." This time, she pulls her spanks all the way down instead of just opening them. "So how do you want me? Do you want me to spread my legs for you, and or do you want me to turn around and you can dump it into me from behind."

"Fuck," he moans, the images driving him crazy. "Bend over," he orders, spinning her around and pushing at her shoulders. She follows his instructions and bends over at the waist, exposing her pussy to him fully. Luckily for her, she's super flexible, and she's able to bend over enough that she can fit her head between her legs and watch him jerk himself off upside down. "I can see Sam's cum inside of you from here. Such a little slut for a little cum, aren't you? You'd do anything to get filled up."

"Nobody fills me up like you do," she admits, wiggling her butt in anticipation. "I can't wait to feel you come inside of me, Finny. Feel your dick vibrating inside my pussy. Your load is so fucking huge, I don't know if I'll be able to take it all."

"Oh, you'll take it," he hisses, frantically pumping at his shaft as he feels himself building up to a release. He steps forwards and carefully shoves the tip of his dick into Brittany's wet hole. The warmth of it sets him off, and he starts gushing cum into her waiting pussy.

"Oh, it's so much better than I ever imagined," Brittany whines, her knees actually getting weak at the blissful feeling of Finn's warm cum invading her cunt. He comes even longer than normal, and she can already feel his load starting to slip out of her, overflowing. "It's leaking, shove it in. Shove it in!"

"But you said just the tip!"

"I don't care, shove it in, keep it inside me," she orders, and then suddenly he thrusts into her, burying his cock and his cum as deep inside of her as it'll go. "Jesus, yes. Fuck, yes, so fucking good, _oh my god_." She starts trembling and it takes her a moment to realize she's coming herself, just before her orgasm rips through her body, and she squirts around Finn's dick, clutching it tightly in her pussy.

She doesn't tell Sam about what happened that day in the locker room. And she doesn't tell him when it happens the next day either, or the one after that. She thinks if she tells him, he'll get mad and make her stop, and it feels too good to stop.

It's not like she's letting him fuck her. He still has to jerk himself off first (she feels too guilty to do it now, and she may or may not be jerking Jake off now, too, but she doesn't tell Sam that either), it's just that when he dumps his cum inside of her, he uses his cock to make sure it's all the way. It's just logical, and if she happens to come from it, too, well, that's just a really sweet bonus.

Sam knows, though, because Finn told him. He was angry at first, but ever since it happened, Brittany's been fucking him extra hard to make up for it, so he lets it go. The whole point of this was to make her happy after all, and he knows better than anyone that nothing makes Brittany happier than a nice, warm load of cum to carry around in her pussy.

* * *

**I'd love you forever if you took the time to fill out the poll at the top of my profile, to let me know what you'd like to see more of!**


End file.
